


My point is, dolphins

by Lady_Iwa



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podrama Team Christmas exchange, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwa/pseuds/Lady_Iwa
Summary: "My point is- My point is, dolphins. That's my point."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	My point is, dolphins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/gifts).



> Podrama Team Christmas Exchange! Woo!  
> Happy Holidays, Podfixx!


End file.
